Diamondhead/Quotes
Ben 10 And Then There Were 10 *"I dunno...but I bet it's gonna be cool!" *"Looks like Papa Robot this time...I'll get Gearhead's attention. You guys get the campers to safety." *"Leave him alone! You want somebody to pick on? Try me!" *"Cool!" *"Uh oh! Think I'm in trouble!" *"So...we even?" *"Uh oh!" *"Come on! Burn one in here!" *"What comes around, goes around! Let's see how you like it, ya techno-freak!" *"Aw yeah! Who's bad? Yeah!" *"Well I think my work here is done." Hunted *"Oh yeah!" *"I know...but it's always fun." *"No worries, Grandpa!" *"Oops, my bad." *"I'll catch up...first I've gotta put some dents in this walking soda machine." *"Well, like I told your buddies, this thing doesn't come off. I've tried." *"Hey, I've kicked more than my share of alien butt!" *"It was two against one!" *"And whose side are you on?" *"You're a good guy?" *"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere." *"It is now!" *"Yeah? So what makes you such an expert?" *"You're...me!" Secrets *"What's going-" *"Special delivery!" *"Oh man...guess I shoulda seen that coming." Framed *"Now do you believe me?" *"You and Grandpa get everyone else out of here!" *"I don't know who you are, but you're giving aliens a bad name!" *"Who are you?" *"Kevin?" *"I don't get it...I thought you were drained of all my powers back in the subway in New York." *"Like this is my fault! Whose idea was it to drain out all the powers of the watch? Not mine!" *"You'll never get away with this." *"But...you don't get it! The bad alien just got away! I'm the good alien!" *"This time?" Gwen 10 Gwen *"Leave him alone!" *"Grandpa, it's me! Gwen!" *"Projectiles! Cool!" *"Take that!" *"Ready to give up?" *"I guess I'll take that as a no." *"Of course...the power of refraction..." *"Let's go ugly! Hit me with your best shot!" *"What comes around goes around." *"All right! Who's next?" Grudge Match *"That's Diamondhead...and speaking of sorry sights, have you looked in the mirror lately?" *"You were always a freak, Kevin...it's just now the ugly's also on the outside." *"Too bad each one of those is only a tenth as powerful as mine." *"Ew...Gwen's right, this stuff is gross!" *"Whoa! What happened? Where am I?" *"Challenger?" *"Easy now! You look upset!" *"Time to play can opener!" Back With a Vengeance *"Cool! This rocks!" *"Science experiment. I'm trying to figure out which alien can hock the best loogie." *"Guess again!" *"I've got 'em, Grandpa!" *"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea." *"Oh yeah? Tell it to them." Ben 10,000 *"Hey, what do you call this guy?" *"Boring. How about 'Arctiguana'?" Ben 10,000 *"It ends now, Animo!" *"Vilgax!" *"Get out of here!" *"Well then, this might help." A Change of Face *"Diamondhead? Aw man, I have a need for speed!" *"Rats, no keys. I'll find another way to-" *"Oh my...oh...look out...coming through...sorry" *"Gwen! Are you alright?" *"Don't you think we should help them?" Under Wraps *"Found it." *"Oh. Yeah." *"Now that's gotta hurt!" *"Hey! Let go!" *"Hey! What about me?" *"Should be?" The Unnaturals *"Uh oh." *"I can take 'em!" *"Go!" The Visitor *"Yes I'm sure the Mechadroid was destroyed! Gimme a break." *"Yeah, well, you're not the boss of me!" *"You're taking her side?" *"Well if I'm such a mess-up, then why'd you send the watch to me in the first place?" *"What?" *"I got the watch by mistake?" Perfect Day *"Don't worry girls, I'm here-" *"You're...worried about me? Did you get hit in the head or something?" *"You have a lot to learn about school spirit." *"This could get sticky." *"You're good to go." *"Kai?" *"Thanks for reminding me." Big Fat Alien Wedding *"Back off, dirtbag!" *"Uh...friend of the groom?" *"Uh oh." *"Gotcha!" *"Sorry lady, I thought you were a butt-ugly alien." *"Ew...yuck." Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 *"Whoa! Major windage!" *"So much for speed bumps." *"What'd I tell you? No problem!" *"Oo...kay. I knew the Circus Freaks had flies, but wasps?" *"The bug guy! I thought he was gone for good!" *"Sick meme bro!" *"It's coming from on top of the elevator!" *"Emergency stop!" *"We'll divide up and surprise them from both sides." *"Hand it over, lady, or get your nose pierced the hard way!" Goodbye and Good Riddance *"Everyone clear out! I've got it handled." *"This is just between us, so bring it on!" *"You're iced!" *"Think Vilgax sent them?" Handle With Care *"What are you gonna do with them eggs, boys?" *"Picky, picky!" *"There! Happy, Gwen?" *"Uh oh!" *"What, think I couldn't handle it?" Ben 10: Race Against Time *"Gym class is in session! Today, we play pummel the creepy alien dude!" *"Here, catch!" *"Right back at ya!" *"Come on, let's settle this thing once and for all!" *"Aw man!" *"Gimme a break..." *"Great...just where I wanted to spend fifth period..." Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Ow. Well, I wanted to get away from it all...then where am I?" *"Finally, I can get a ride without freaking out the driver!" *"Whoa!" *"Huh?" *"Grandpa!" *"Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't be able to turn human?" *"How'd you like a crystal noogie?" *"You!" *"No you!" *"I'm innocent!" Ben 10: Alien Force Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *"Diamondhead! You're in trouble, Vilgax. I've had a lot of practice with this one." *"Say the word..." *"That's right. You do." If All Else Fails *"Diamondhead!" *"Cut 'em." *"So...we keep looking." *"Pretty sure, yeah." *"Grandpa!" *"You're the only one who can stop it, Grandpa! Focus on my voice!" *"Why didn't I think of it before?" In Charm's Way *"Diamondhead? Fine. I can work with this." *"That all you got?" *"Plenty more where-" The Secret of Chromastone *"Diamondhead!" *"Yeah, I tried to warn you, but you...you...you..." *"If you'd lighten up for a second, I'd explain." *"What are you doing?" *"I...don't...feel..so...I'm...coming...apart..." *"He's right. He's Chromastone...I'm Ben." *"Like I ever understood how this works." *"I didn't know Chromastone could fly..." *"AFTER we put me back together." *"Pretty much?" *"We don't know what'll happen if I transform when I'm in pieces like this!" *"But Diamondhead does." Vendetta *"Diamondhead!" *"No extra charge, it's part of the service!" *"Ready to quit?" The Final Battle: Part 1 Albedo *"Kevin Levin! Just the man I've been looking for." The Final Battle: Part 2 Bioids *"Diamondhead!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Basic Training *"Diamondhead!" *"In case you were wondering, this is what it's like to lose." Inspector 13 Gwen *"Kevin?" *"Um, Ben? I think the Ultimatrix..." *"I don't want to alarm you, but Diamondhead can't fly, so, you know, HELP!" *"Work faster!" *"Never mind. I'll use my Anodite powers to-" *"Not exactly." *"Ben!" *"Well, that sort of stretches the definition of 'okay'. We're trapped in your alien forms!" Couples Retreat *"And that whole 'crushing your enemies' thing?" *"Yeah...I'm losing ground. It's just a matter of time before he gets through." Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *"What did you just do to me?" *"Lucky punch." *"You're talking crazy! And I'm not sick. We're wasting time!" *"Then you really won't like this one!" *"Whoa...what do you call that?" *"Game over. Understood." *"We can try." Ben 10: Omniverse Trouble Helix Young Ben *"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" *"Give up, Malware! Only one of us is walking away from this." *"Aw man." *"You can't get through crystal, can you? Too bad, so sad." It Was Them *"There's a triple cheeseburger with my name on it." *"Hm...nice trick." *"Hold still, will ya?" *"Not gonna play hide and-" *"I came here to eat lunch, not be lunch!" *"This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me!" *"I am not doing that again!" *"Guess you bit off more than you can chew, huh? Ha ha ha!" *"Aw come on, that was a little funny!" *"Uh uh pal, you're not going anywhere!" *"Gotcha!" *"Hey! Number one, gross. And number two-" Gone Fishin' *"Fine. We can do this the hard way. Diamond hard!" *"What about the people on those boats?" *"Those bottle are sealed...they're all gonna run out of air!" *"Nothing you didn't have coming." *"Nope. No more fish." *"You were saying?" Ben Again *"What? No weird time beams or whatever? Not your usual style, Eon." *"Unpredictable, but lame. Now THIS is a sword!" Teen Young Ben *"There's some numbers up here! 35.35-118.96...and some crazy made-up word. 'Armodrillo'?" *"What's Undertown?" Rad *"This would go a lot quicker if SOMEBODY was helping!" *"Our ride's in a black hole? Great. So what are we doing in Undertown?" *"'Wait here.' Has he met me?" *"Easy for you to say." *"That's...not guacamole. What kind of business? If he hangs out in this place, he must be one tough dude." *"You're a duck!" *"Oh. Sorry. But come on! A duck! Am I the only one seeing this?" *"Not yet." *"Your ship's called The Lovely Duck? You're kidding, right?" *"What's the other thing? Seriously, what?" *"Why not?" Evil's Encore Young Ben *"Diamondhead! Now we're talking! You guys stop Animo. I'll deal with these junkyard bugs." *"I'm guessing you guys never got the 'less is more' speech?" A Fistful of Brains *"But you're right, Albedo...the classics are awesome too!" Collect This *"This is really getting out of hand." *"I see it." And Then There Was Ben *"Got it!" *"You've earned it!" Gwen 10 *"This is too great." Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51 *"Just tell me already!" *"Thanks, man." *"Just because you took out the pig doesn't mean you get to go waving your blasters around." Clyde 5 *"Cut it out, Clyde! I don't want to hurt you!" *"I think my cousin's lost it!" *"I'm not kidding around, Clyde! You've got to stop this right now!" *"I'll try to steer him to the outskirts of town. You call HQ for backup." *"As long as my power holds out, I think I can keep him contained here." The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Young Ben *"This road trip's over, Vulkanus!" *"Whoa! Love makes you even crazier than I thought!" *"Boy, you really put the 'ug' in 'ugly'." *"I don't have to. I just had to trade you." *"Grandpa!" *"Alley-oop!" It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Mad Ben *"And there's only room for one Ben Tennyson here." *"Pathetic." *"Don't ever speak ill of Maltruant! He taught me everything I know! Everything I am I owe to him and Vilgax the Benevolent." *"You don't have the strength to end up like me." *"Oi! Shut it! Now!" Malgax Attacks *"Hey! Squidface! Let's rumble!" *"By the way, nice outfit. I didn't know Malware was in season." *"Seriously?"